


Ficar

by Loneliess



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Home, Love, Rage, Relationship Problems, Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loneliess/pseuds/Loneliess
Summary: De vez em quando, Takizawa e Kurona se encontravam e ficavam juntos a noite inteiraPorém uma coisa que Takizawa não esperava, era que Kurona queria que ele fosse dela definitivamente...
Relationships: Takizawa Seidou/Yasuhisa Kurona
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Ficar

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, é minha primeira fanfic, espero que gostem

Kurona estava deitada na sua cama de solteiro, despertando de seu sono profundo. Exausta, a noite havia sido longa...

— _Takizawa_... — falava ela, quase sem voz, para si mesma 

— Takizawa!... — e chamava novamente o nome dele. 

Nua, totalmente nua. Com marcas roxas em sua cintura, em seus ombros, e algumas marcas vermelhas em seu pescoço. Suas roupas estavam espalhadas pela casa, e seus olhos arderam com as luzes que insistiam em permanecer no seu rosto. A janela estava aberta.

Passou os olhos, rapidamente, pela pequena casa que conseguiu em uma das capitais europeias, e que estava a morar nela a um tempo. Takizawa foi embora e a deixou sozinha de novo.

Vagarosamente, sentou na cama, tocando suas mãos nos ombros, estavam doloridos. Levantou-se e foi ao banheiro.

Olhou-se no espelho, viu seu corpo completamente marcado pelo sexo que fizera com aquele bastardo. Mordeu os lábios com a lembrança, sorrindo em seguida.

_"Seidou filho da puta..."_

  
  


**————**

  
  


Havia se passado algumas semanas desde que eles transaram. Quase dois meses.

Apesar de todo esse tempo, Kurona estava sossegada, não era necessário procurá-lo, ele apareceria de alguma forma ou de outra. De vez em quando, a ghoul relembrava das vezes que ficava com o Coruja.

Eles passavam a noite juntos, e quando ela dormia, ele ia embora, era quase costumeiro. Ele aparecia do nada, sumia do nada. Ela não gostava muito disso.

Kurona pensava que Takizawa fazia isso porque era um ghoul muito procurado, da mesma forma que havia conseguido muitos inimigos em Tokyo, conquistou muitos inimigos na Europa também. Mas não se convenceu por muito tempo, estava decidida a continuar com ele, só esperava a primeira oportunidade para obrigá-lo a ficar.

Ele não iria rejeitar.

E ela estava pensando demais no bastardo e esquecendo de sua comida.

O homem estava assustado e distante dela, havia corrido em desespero quando a viu ativa o kagune. Ela correu atrás dele. O homem continuava, Kurona usava sua arma ghoul para acertar o velho, não conseguiu de início, mas depois atacou o braço dele.

Um grito de agonia.

O beco estava escuro, era de noite, e não tinha nenhuma lâmpada por perto, o local onde Kurona permanecia estava a ser iluminado, fracamente, pela lua.

— Por favor... Não me mate... —suplicou o homem

Ela não iria fazer isso, pensou em acabar aquilo mais rápido, sua kagune flutuou no ar, ela pensou em acertar o tronco do homem.

Quando ela estava prestes a fazê-lo, vários cristais perfuraram o corpo do velho.

Kurona assustou-se com aquele movimento, seus olhos arregalaram, ela aguçou seus sentidos para ajudar na suposta batalha que teria.

Tudo por trás do corpo do velho estava na mais absoluta escuridão, Kurona recuou dois passos, lutar no escuro é algo perigoso.

Ela ouviu passos, lentos e pesados, em sua direção. Mirou a kagune no escuro, os passos continuaram, Kurona estava tensa, que tipo de ghoul poderia ser?, ela não parava de pensar.

Até que enfim, o ghoul apareceu. Os cabelos brancos, os lábios negros, aquela roupa preta que tinha. Kurona o reconheceu rapidamente.

— Quanto tempo, não é mesmo, Kurona? — falou ele, meio sorrindo, olhando diretamente para ela.

Kurona paralisou, mas logo saiu do transe. Como ela havia pensando, Takizawa aparecia do nada. Suspirou aliviada, havia o encontrado.

O Coruja se aproximou dela, ainda sorrindo, com passos lentos e pesados. 

— O que foi?... O gato comeu sua língua? — inclinou-se próximo ao ombro dela para sentir o cheiro da moça.

Kurona fechou os olhos, colocando suas mãos nos cabelos brancos do amante, acariciando-os e cravando suas unhas na pele dele. Takizawa se aproximou mais, querendo sentir o cheiro dela. A moça mordeu os lábios.

— Senti sua falta... — falou ela.

Não demorou mais tempo, ambos se beijaram de forma intensa. Takizawa pegou nas pernas da Kurona, levantou-a e a pressionou nas paredes de um dos prédios próximos. Kurona gemeu em resposta.

E se beijaram violentamente, desesperadamente necessitados dos lábios um do outro, paravam algumas vezes para recuperar o fôlego, mas voltavam com muito mais ânimo.

— Takizawa vamos para minha casa... — falou ela de forma rápida, arfando, enquanto ele beijava os ombros, já nus, dela — Aqui é perigoso

— E tentador, não acha? — falou o Coruja, rindo, Kurona sorriu também.

— Seidou... Você sabe muito bem que... eu não moro longe daqui... Por favor — dizia tentando conter os gemidos.

Takizawa cedeu, beijou ela, e, literalmente, a arrastou até a casa.

  
  


**————**

  
  


O ato durou quase a noite inteira. Kurona adorava, adorava tudo dele, os toques, os beijos... E ali estavam de novo, tinham transado, mais uma vez, naquela cama.

Haviam terminado a um tempo, Kurona fingiu que estava dormindo, mesmo estando muito cansada. Takizawa ficou na cama, mais um pouco, depois que terminaram o sexo.

Deitado, olhava a moça, passeou as mãos no corpo perfeito dela, inúmeras vezes, acariciava o rosto dela, as bochechas, os fios de cabelo. Kurona era uma mulher absurdamente atraente.

Ele levantou da cama, Kurona o observava calmamente, morrendo de sono, a ele procurar suas roupas.

Ele se vestiu, olhou para ela durante alguns segundo e andou até a porta.

—Takizawa — chamou Kurona — para onde vai? 

Ela sabia que não tinha resposta para a pergunta. Ele se virou e olhou Kurona esparramada na cama, nua, com os cabelos soltos. Era uma bela visão, parecia um anjo.

Kurona se sentou e usou seus lençóis para cobrir seus seios e parte de seu corpo, deixando suas pernas desnudas a amostra. Ainda continuava uma bela visão.

— Kurona, eu...—

— Eu tenho essa casa 

— Kurona —

— Fique comigo — pediu ela

Aquele convite, ela estava o chamando…

Ter uma casa para morar, uma cama para dormir, uma bela mulher para amar e ser amado. Iria ser o paraíso, o paraíso estava o chamando. Depois de tanto tempo, depois de tudo o que aconteceu. A oportunidade estava bem em frente de seus olhos, nas suas mãos, ele poderia finalmente recomeçar, mudar de vida, fazer diferente, pagar os seus pecados... Aquilo parecia tão bom...

_"Bom demais para dar certo"_

— Kurona, eu não posso — falou ele, ainda frio, um pouco melancólico.

Kurona não acreditou no que ele disse de início, não havia nenhum motivo para que ele recusasse, pelo menos não do conhecimento dela.

Ela se levantou da cama com os lençóis, cobrindo apenas a frente de seu corpo

—Takizawa, por favor — suplicou ela, ao chegar perto dele, tocou-lhe o rosto

— Kurona, eu não posso fazer isso. É perigoso— falou ele, aparentemente irredutível 

— Vai dar certo, nós somos fortes, vamos conseguir — 

— Não Kurona, não vamos... — falou enquanto tirava as mãos dela do seu rosto

Os olhos dela se arregalaram devagar. Takizawa estava fazendo resistência, muito mais do que ela esperava. Kurona viu todo seu plano desabar junto consigo mesma.

— Mas, mas como pode fazer isso? É melhor ficar aqui, comigo, ao meu lado. Andando de uma lado para o outro não vai ajudar em nada! —

— Eu já disse, agora não posso. —

— Como não? 

— Kurona, entenda —

— Não! Eu não entendo! Como pode fazer is— Kurona foi interrompida 

Takizawa a agarrou com força, puxando sua cintura e seu corpo para si, a beijando em seguida. Takizawa não tinha paciência para lidar com os surtos de Kurona, ele preferiria terminar toda a discussão com um beijo, explorando toda a boca que ele considerava deliciosa. Kuro tentou espernear, se separar dele, algo que, aparentemente, era inútil.

— Me solta... — falou ela, num sussurro, sob suspiros, demonstrando que nem ela acreditava nas suas próprias palavras.

Ele guiou as mãos dela para as costas dele, fazendo-a abraçá-lo e a soltar o lençol, exibindo o corpo nu dela.

Takizawa agarrou as pernas da moça , e a levou em direção à cama de solteiro, devagar, sem deixar de beijá-la. 

Kurona arrancou quase todo o manto dele rapidamente. Deram beijos intensos e excitados, necessitados pelo corpo um do outro. Ele a puxava para até onde não havia mais espaço.

O Coruja a deitou na cama, apreciando a visão privilegiada dos seios da moça.

Ele lambeu os lábios. Kurona já sabia o que iria acontecer.

— Seidou... — falou ela, em meio ao seu pequeno delírio proporcionado por ele.

Ela estava arfando, mordeu os lábios na tentativa de conter seus gemidos. Seu corpo se contorcia por completo, ela cravava suas unhas no cabelo dele.

Apesar disso, aquele é umomento oportuno, ela precisaria parar para raciocinar e articular bem as palavras.

— Seidou...! — Ela o parou por um momento. Ela queria comprometê-lo.

— Hun? —

— Você vai ficar aqui comigo? — 

Ele olhou para ela. Os dois se encararam por um tempo.

_Ele riu_

— Eu fico com você —

  
  


**————**

  
  


Já havia amanhecido. A cama estava desarrumada, Kurona dormia nua e, mais uma vez, sozinha.

Abriu os olhos vagarosamente, estava um pouco zonza, um dor latejava na sua cabeça. Fechou os olhos, se remexeu um pouco na tentativa de se confortar novamente na cama.

Virou para o lado oposto na expectativa que seu amante estivesse lá. Passou levemente a mão sobre os lençóis, não sentiu ninguém, abriu um olho, só havia ela na cama.

— Takizawa...? — disse ela.

Levantou a cabeça, sentou de forma brusca na cama passando os olhos rapidamente pela casa. Não havia mais ninguém lá. 

— Takizawa?! — chamou ela. Não foi respondida

Kurona se vestiu, colocando as roupas que encontrava no chão.

Andou pela casa, procurando-o por todos os lados, cada vez que o tempo passava mais ela se indignava com ele.

Kurona foi em direção a porta, a abriu, saiu de fora da casa. Olhou de um lado para o outro, não viu ninguém. Teve um surto de raiva.

— DROGA! DROGA! DROGA! — gritou socando a parede da casa, três vezes seguida

Ele a tinha enganado, mentiu para ela. Como ela pode não perceber isso?. Kurona caiu de joelhos, indignada. Apesar de não ser descontrolada, raiva queria tomar conta de seu corpo, ela bufou várias vezes, expressando sua raiva numa única frase.

— SEIDOU FILHO DA PUTA! — gritou ao ao ar, colocando as mãos na cabeça, puxando seus cabelos cabelos, numa tentativa se controlar 

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, querida? — uma voz doce e distante perguntou a ela.

Kurona procurou a origem da voz, veio da casa ao lado. De frente da casa estava a vizinha idosa e mais algumas pessoas mais jovens, que olhavam atentos aos desequilíbrios da moça

Kurona se sentiu incapaz de reagir, não sabia o que fazer, o pior que surtar sozinha é surtar na frente de desconhecidos. Pôs a mão no rosto em uma tentativa de esconder sua vergonha. Rapidamente, num ato abrupto, levantou-se e entrou na sua casa, fechando a porta com força

E de longe estava lá, Takizawa, observando com deleite todo o surto da companheira. Estava com um sorriso nos lábios, os lambeu em seguida. Apesar de não ter paciência para lidar, ele adorava as crises dela, pois a achava mais atraente quando descontrolada. 

Lembrou quando disse que ia ficar com ela, riu com o pensamento, sorriu de canto. Ele não havia mentido, como Kurona achou, de qualquer forma, sim, ele iria ficar com ela, ele só não disse quando.

Takizawa teria que limpar todos os malditos ghouls que moravam no bairro e lugares próximos, havia muitos deles que queriam matá-lo. E por mais que ele quisesse abandonar tudo por Kurona, seria imbecil demais estar com ela num momento tão perigoso, e mesmo que Seidou não quisesse, teria que fazer o seu trabalho. 

Ele iria voltar. Voltaria para ficar com ela, e, quando voltasse, não iria deixá-la nunca. Tudo o que ele mais desejava, naquele momento, era que todo o trabalho terminasse rapidamente, pois era a única forma dele voltar aos braços de Kurona, o mais breve possível...

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada pela preferência :)


End file.
